Alas de Hada
by Moun
Summary: Lucy ha muerto y, ahora, puede despedirse de sus amigos... y de Natsu.


Un único y largo capítulo. Espero que les guste y disfruten de ello.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail no es mío.<p>

* * *

><p>Vida es una palabra fuerte, segura y llena de brillo; vida es un adjetivo que el sustantivo al que acompaña se lo agradece, hace más grande. A su vez, muerte es una palabra dura, insegura y llena de pobreza y oscuridad; muerte es un adjetivo que el sustantivo al que acompaña rechaza desde el primer momento en que es escrito a su lado, al que hace más pequeño y pobre. Palabras tan diferentes tienen un punto límite, un punto donde llegan a unirse: aquel minuto, segundo o milésima en que pasamos de estar vivos a estar muertos, de respirar a dejar de hacerlo. De vivir a morir. En ése minuto, la muerte y la vida se encuentran, se dan la mano y se despiden sin palabras de por medio.<p>

―¡Princesa!

En ése minuto, los recuerdos que han creado tu vida pasan como flashes: recuerdas a las personas que han participado en ella, los momentos más importantes y todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Mientras éso pasa, tu cuerpo experimenta el dolor en carne propia, azota las extremidades de toda tu figura y, de pronto, sientes la nada. Tu cuerpo deja de sentir ningún tipo de sensación, para de correr sangre por tus venas, se detiene la carrera del aire a tus pulmones y frenan los latidos del órgano principal. A medida que todo se detiene, tus ojos se cierran ante el sueño y la tranquilidad que te rodea mientras, a tu alrededor, la gente pide que no duermas ni dejes de luchar por vivir. Aunque, ¿porqué vivir si no puedes luchar? ¿Si no tienes el valor de decir todo lo que piensas a tus amigos? ¿Si no tienes tiempo de pedirles que no te olviden?

―Lucy, por favor, no cierres los ojos antes de llegar a Fairy Tail.

Y es en ése instante donde, con las últimas fuerzas que tu cuerpo tiene reservadas, puedes coger la mano de tu guardián favorito, de tu espíritu encantador, de ése león que prometió dar su vida por ti. Entre mis manos, Loke se encuentra hecho un mar de lágrimas llenas de desesperación y es a él a quien, con seguridad, decido regalar mi última sonrisa antes de marchar a ése bosque mágico al que, según cuenta la leyenda, todas las hadas llegan después de la muerte junto a Mavis.

―Gracias ―Y, con certeza, sé que ésas han sido las palabras adecuadas y las que, seguramente, darán aliento a Loke para seguir adelante y encontrar una nueva ama.

Es triste morir, lo sé, ahora lo estoy comprendiendo. Pero, con fuerza en mi voz, puedo verificar que, morir por los que amas, es el acto más puro y significativo que un humano puedo hacer por otro. Después de la muerte me siento plena, feliz y tranquila, como nunca antes me he sentido. Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con la figura de Mavis, ésa mujer que fundó Fairy Tail años atrás, mi primera y difunta maestra a la que no pude conocer en vida. Sonrío ante su aparición y la saludo con alegría. Ella sigue sonriendo y en su posición fetal. La voz de la gran maga resuena por el oscuro lugar. Es una voz suave, melódica y melancólica a la vez. Cierro los ojos y me dejo acariciar por ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Lucy Heartfilia, maga estelar de mi estimado gremio, has llegado al bosque mágico ―explica estirando sus brazos e iluminando el lugar. Grandes árboles se abren paso alrededor de ambas y una hermosa luz blanca nos ilumina. Extraños y hermosos copos brillantes nos rodean y, entre la vegetación, aparecen hadas de larga cola que ríen, bailan y cantan entre ellas. Sobrevuelan nuestras menudas figuras y vuelven a perderse entre la espesa vegetación tras nosotras―. Tú también te convertirás en una hada próximamente, pero antes debes conseguir tus alas ―advierte acercándose a mí con suavidad.

―¿Mis alas?

―Así es. Ellas se encuentran dentro de ti, a punto de salir, pero debes de ayudarlas a salir.

―¿Cómo debo de ayudarlas? ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Mi ansiedad hace reír a la rubia.

―Debes de cumplir tus últimas voluntades en Earthland ―responde llevándose las manos a los labios ocultando su sonrisa―. ¿Qué te falta por hacer allí, pequeña hada?

La delicada mano de Mavis acaricia mi mejilla y recoge un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja izquierda. Sonrío al descubrir sobre qué habla y asiento con confianza.

―Aún no me he despedido de mis compañeros.

―Entonces, ésta es tu última oportunidad, pequeña, hazlo bien.

La blanca luz vuelve a rodearme y cierro los ojos ante su calor antes de encontrarme con Loke y mis espíritus por segunda vez. Todos se encuentran reunidos alrededor de mi adolorido cuerpo, sonríen e intentan no seguir llorando al abrir yo los ojos ante ellos. Todos saben, o aparentan saber, lo que ha ocurrido mientras yo me encontraba en el bosque. Mientras yo me encontraba totalmente muerta. Cada uno da dos pasos hacia atrás y me ayudan a levantarme del suelo poco a poco. Mareada y deseosa de un descanso, me llevo las manos a la cabeza y cierro los ojos buscando un silencio de paz que me haga hallar la manera de hacer desaparecer el duro pitido en mi mente. Aprieto los labios y suelto un suspiro de alivio al tranquilizarme. El pitido muere tras abrir totalmente los ojos y sonreír con una de las sonrisas más sinceras que he demostrado en mi, ahora, corta vida a mis queridos espíritus estelares. Aquellos que nunca me han abandonado ni nunca han querido hacerlo. Pero ya es tiempo, pienso, ya es tiempo de romper lazos y desear lo mejor a todos los que quiero y me quieren.

Con dificultad, yo misma me levanto del suelo y recojo un poco de cabello en una coleta, como siempre hago. Mis compañeros, tras mi espalda, me observan atónitos y entre lágrimas sin entender lo que me ocurre o qué ha ocurrido en el transcurso de mi muerte. Con un dulce risa, giro mis talones ciento ochenta grados y les sigo sonriendo como antes. Ellos dejan de respirar y me contemplan, esperando respuestas u órdenes de mi parte. Con mis manos en la espalda y una segunda dulce risa, me acerco hasta ellos y asiento dejándolos más confundidos que antes. Sé que debo contarles la conversación entre la maestra Mavis y yo, sé que ahora es el momento idóneo y sé que ellos quieren escucharlo. Pero antes debo coger aire, antes debo de pedirme no echarme a llorar por no poderlos volver a ver nunca más y antes debo de darme ánimos para no echar a correr e intentar huir de una muerte inminente pero indolora.

Loke, el portavoz de los espíritus, da un paso hacia delante y me mira sin las gafas puestas. Sus labios tiemblan y pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas hasta impactar contra el suelo o perderse en su sucia ropa por culpa de la dura batalla con victoria positiva. Quiere hablarme, preguntarme todo lo que desean saber y abrazarme para que no marche de su lado. Y yo acepto todas sus peticiones, una por una, pero al revés. Primero corro hasta su pecho y le abrazo con fuerza mientras lloro en silencio y sonrío a la vez. Él me devuelve el abrazo embriagándome con su perfume y sus sollozos, dejándome sentir el calor de sus brazos y su pecho contra mi cuerpo. Su rota voz empieza su interrogatorio con tranquilidad y mucha pausa, con miedo a hacerme perder la cabeza y no poder contestarle a todo. Los espíritus restantes se acercan hasta nosotros y forman un círculo alrededor. Les miro uno a uno y respondo con honestidad a todas las cuestiones que aparecen a medida que pasan los minutos y se convierten en horas.

―Tengo mi cuerpo, pero con un tiempo limitado ―explico secándome las lágrimas e intentando detener las lágrimas de mis amigos. Ellos me observan sin creer lo que les explico y mucho menos el futuro que me espera, sin ellos a mi lado―. Sólo dispondré de él hasta cumplir mi último deseo: despedirme de todos mis compañeros ―cada uno de ellos asienten y aceptan mi petición. La última petición que les haré como ama antes de partir al bosque mágico, al cielo―. Así que, ¡marchemos a...!

―¡Princesa!

Y todo a mi alrededor empieza a dar vueltas mientras se tiñe de negro y caigo de bruces al suelo. Sus asustadas voces resuenan en mi cabeza y mis ojos se cierran por el cansancio. El viaje ha sido largo y, por ahora, sólo necesito descansar y saber qué hacer cuando llegue el momento de despedirme de todos y explicarles que ocurre verdaderamente, enfrentarme a sus miedos y sus llantos. Mi cuerpo se relaja y suelto un gemido de comodidad mientras caigo en un profundo sueño que me hace volar hasta una tierra lejana acompañada por todos mis amigos y liderada por Natsu y Happy.

"Siempre estaremos contigo", dicen los dos abriendo sus brazos e incitándome a abrazarles y no soltarme nunca. Sin pensarlo accedo a ello y me lanzo a sus brazos pidiéndoles que nunca me olviden y me sigan amando tanto como yo les amo a ambos. Ellos asienten, me piden que les recuerde en el más allá y espere por su llegada. Yo asiento y cierro los ojos para sentir la fresca brisa del viento acariciar mi cuerpo, llevándome las manos al pecho y sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón. Melodía que, en pocos días, dejaré de sentir y escuchar a su lado. La angustia revuelve mi estómago y, antes de poder asustarme ante tal sentimiento, alguien a mi lado acaricia mi rostro y deja que una de sus lágrimas impacte contra mi frente. Su dulce voz me llama desde la cercanía.

―Princesa ―La voz de Virgo me despierta y me hace levantar de la cama. Sus ojos azulados me observan con tristeza y, miedosa de dañarme, acaricia mi cabeza mientras sus cadenas rozan mis mejillas―, no debería pedirse tanto. Físicamente está débil.

Su triste sonrisa encoge mi corazón. ¿Cómo alguien como Virgo puede transmitir tanta tristeza en un momento como éste? Sus ojos azulados se tiñen como el cielo lluvioso y su piel se encuentra más pálida, más cansada, más apagada. Sus movimientos son lentos, decaídos, tristes por mi pronta pérdida. Lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar los ojos y sentir más profundamente su caricia, como si fuera la última caricia en el mundo. Escucho su sonrisa formarse en sus labios y mi corazón vuelve a latir feliz por recuperar a la verdadera Virgo. Mis ojos se abren de nuevo y la observo con detenimiento.

―Lo sé, Virgo, pero debo acabar con ésto ―contesto, ahora, siendo yo la que acaricia su mejilla con dulzura y cariño, el mismo que me ha transmitido durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntas―. El dolor empieza a ser infinito y me siento extraña ―río con honestidad y separo mi mano de su rostro llevándomela a los labios.

Virgo baja la cabeza y entrelaza mis manos entre las suyas. Me sorprendo ante su nuevo tacto y la observo fijamente, esperando sus palabras o la explicación al temblor que su cuerpo está mostrándome desde hace largos minutos atrás. Sus ojos vuelven a elevarse y yo trago duro, miedosa de escuchar su réplica o sus duras palabras. No quiero recordar mi inminente futuro durante las pocas horas que me quedan en Earthland. Yo sólo quiero estar al lado de mis amigos y poderles decir todo el amor que siento por ellos y la lástima que siento al tener que despedirme tan pronto. No quiero recordar que estoy muerta cada minuto que pasa.

―Usted ―empieza entre tartamudeos y parpadeando seguidamente―, usted no quiere desaparecer, ¿verdad, princesa? ―se atreve a preguntar con miedo a ser castigada―. Usted querría quedarse con nosotros.

Mi respiración se corta y las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer. ¿Verdaderamente soy tan previsible? ¿Verdaderamente soy alguien tan transparente? ¿Cuánto llegan a conocerme mis propios espíritus estelares? Asiento ante sus palabras y dejo que las lágrimas vaguen por mi rostro en total libertad. ¿Para qué esconder los sentimientos? Ellos me conocen, saben lo que quiero y, además, han descubierto mi miedo a separarme de todos ellos, de dejarles solos.

―Qué bien me conoces, Virgo ―contesto mirándola a los ojos y siendo víctima de mis largos y prolongados llantos silenciosos―. Los quiero tanto, ustedes son mi segunda familia y no quiero irme sin dejarles en claro lo mucho que les quiero y todo el tiempo que pasaré recordándolos a cada uno.

Virgo sonríe y junta su frente con la mía mientras une su llanto con el mío. No puedo evitar abrazarla y llorar como una niña pequeña en su hombro, pidiéndole que no decaiga y que no deje a ninguno de sus compañeros solo. Ella acata mis órdenes y sigue llorando sin detenerse en ningún momento. Acaricia mi largo cabello dorado y dice sus últimas palabras:

―Nosotros también, princesa, nosotros también. ¿No le apetece visitar a sus amigos, princesa? Loke está esperando fuera por usted.

―¡Buena idea! ―digo saliendo de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta ya vestida con un traje limpio gracias a ella―. ¡Adiós, Virgo! ¡Dale recuerdos a los demás!

―Páselo bien, princesa.

Asiento y cierro la puerta de casa encontrándome con un Loke serio y silencioso sentando encima del borde de la calle. Al notar mi figura delante de él, Loke parpadea varias veces y me mira levantando la cabeza. Estiro mi mano hacia él y, temeroso de hacerme daño, el león coge mi mano y acepta mi invitación. Sin decir nada, él y yo salimos corriendo hacia el gremio entre risas y sonrisas, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si todo fuera normal.

Al llegar a las puertas del edificio ambos reímos llevándonos las manos al estómago y mirándonos el uno al otro. Entramos siendo el centro de atención de todos los madrugadores y, sin que Mirajane se percate, nos acercamos hasta la barra decididos a desayunar y pasar un muy buen día.

―Mira, ¿cómo has estado? ―pregunto sentándome en el taburete y empezando una larga conversación con ella. La albina, al encontrarme, sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla al haber vuelto de la misión que semanas atrás había pedido hacer. Con un brillo en su rostro, Mirajane me deja encima de la barra mi jugo favorito acompañado por una larga pajita. Empiezo a beber de él y le explico la misión con algunas mentiras de por medio y un final alternativo. A mi lado, Loke agacha la cabeza al escuchar el cambio y aprieta las manos al notar la falsa alegría que rodea mi rostro―. Éso ha sido todo, ¿verdad, Loke?

Al sentirse aludido, Loke levanta los ojos del suelo y nos mira a ambas con perplejidad. Sonriente, el león intenta sonreír y asiente añadiendo ciertos aspectos al relato, dándole más vida y más base. Diciéndole a Mirajane que, por primera vez, él no ha tenido que hacer nada y que, también por primera vez, yo he sido quién les ha protegido a todos. Y, en parte, éso es verdad: yo había dado mi vida por ellos y ellos se culpaban por ello. Aprieto mi mano alrededor de la suya bajo la barra y contemplo sus pequeños ojos tras las gafas azuladas. Él se aferra a mi mano y yo asiento con los ojos cerrados y obsequiando el permiso de entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos. Suspira conteniendo las lágrimas y coloca su mano izquierda encima de sus labios tratando de no llorar. Mirajane vuelve su atención a su hermana y a su hermano sentados en una de las mesas del gremio. Al escuchar su dulce voz, volteo mi cuerpo y contemplo a la albina menor sonreír a su hermano mayor y reír junto a él. Se ve feliz, radiante y llena de vida. Qué envidia, ¿verdad?

―Desde que marchaste, ése par te ha echado en falta, Lucy ―habla Mira con una sonrisa en los labios y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sonrío ante sus palabras y me imagino a ésos dos tirados en el suelo totalmente aburridos y esperando por mí. De repente, un sentimiento de vacío se instala en mi pecho al recordar lo ocurrido―. Oh, allí están ―señala tímidamente con su dedo índice y retirándose a recoger los pedidos de los demás compañeros repartidos por el edificio.

Giro encima de mi taburete y contemplo a un despierto Happy sobrevolar la cabeza de un adormecido Natsu. Levanto mi brazo y les llamo por el nombre con una sonrisa esperando a que lleguen hasta nosotros y podamos hablar durante horas. Antes de poder levantarme, Loke me coge de la mano y me mira fijamente a los ojos. Igual que minutos atrás ha hecho bajo la barra y a escondidas de los ojos curiosos de los demás miembros del gremio. Bajo lentamente el brazo alzado y le obsequio a Loke una sonrisa llena de cariño. Su preocupación me enternece y que quiera mantenerme a salvo cuando no lo estoy mucho más. Lo abrazo sin pensarlo demasiado y él me devuelve el gesto segundos después un poco conmocionado por la situación que está viviendo a mi lado. Su frente se une a mi hombro izquierdo y llora en silencio sin ser escuchado por nadie. Sólo por mí, por su ama. Susurro palabras de aliento y acaricio su cabellera anaranjada con tranquilidad, masajeando la zona y pidiéndole que coja aire y se recomponga. Él asiente y, antes de desaparecer e irse al mundo estelar con los demás, Loke me mira por última vez y me pide que no olvide el poco tiempo que me queda, que lo disfrute y no desperdicie ni un sólo segundo. Asiento totalmente emocionada y él desaparece en una nube de humo que me envuelve dándome ánimos y pidiéndome que intente ser feliz en mis últimos días. Dentro de sus llaves, cada uno de los espíritus me muestra su tristeza y me hacen quererles decir uno por uno lo mucho que les llego y les llegaré a querer sea el lugar lugar que sea dónde me encuentre.

Después de desaparecer entre mis brazos uno de mis espíritus estelares, el grito de Natsu me hace volver a la realidad y buscar su figura entre todas las mesas.

―¡Luce, has vuelto!

Los chillidos de Happy me ayudan a encontrarles corriendo hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Los tres caemos al suelo y reímos como niños pequeños sin querer evitarlo. Nos revolvemos en él y nos saludamos como si nada pasara o hubiera pasado. Con la ayuda de Natsu, al final acabo levantándome del suelo y arreglando mis ropas recién arrugadas. Con impaciencia, el dúo me pide que les explique todo sobre mi misión en solitario: dónde ha sido, cómo ha sido, sobre qué ha ido y qué he hecho. Yo acepto la petición y les señalo una de las mesas vacías más cercanas a nosotros. Ellos asienten frenéticamente y me arrastran hasta ella estirando de mi mano sin dar respuesta alguna.

Tranquilamente me siento en mi lugar y coloco mis manos encima de la madera. Los magos me contemplan expectantes y, aunque me duela recordarlo, debo explicarles lo mismo que le he explicado a Mirajane cuando Loke estaba conmigo. Asiento con los ojos cerrados y, al abrirlos, me encuentro con sus dos amplias sonrisas. Ésas dos sonrisas que tanto extrañaré cuando llegue al bosque mágico.

―¡Aye, Lushi! ―exclama Happy con ansiedad de conocer la historia―, cuéntanos la misión.

Poco a poco les explico cómo ha sido mi última batalla al lado de mis inseparables llaves. Les cuento cómo llegamos a la villa Margarita, una pequeña villa muy cerca de la costa con un gran puerto. Sus habitantes, mayoritariamente, eran familias dedicadas a la pesca. El alcalde nos pidió que acabáramos con un grupo de malhechores que sacudían la villa cada noche desde hacia más de dos meses. Con la petición aprendida, Loke y yo emprendimos camino al bosque y allí nos encontramos con los malhechores a los que debíamos reducir. Nuestra sorpresa fue conocer quién eran en realidad: magos oscuros relacionados con la resurrección de Zeref y el infierno.

Excitados por mis explicaciones, Natsu y Happy empiezan a gritar cuando llega el relato de la batalla. Animados, ambos pican de palmas contra la mesa y piden que siga explicándoles convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todos a su alrededor. Asiento y sigo con la anécdota sin importarme las miradas curiosas de los demás. Les expongo mi batalla junto a mis espíritus, cómo reduje varios ataques con mi látigo, cómo, entre Loke y yo, acabamos con dos magos y cómo acabaron los demás espíritus con los tres restantes. Gracias a "Urano Metria" y Regulus, Loke y yo pudimos vencer a los dos magos más jóvenes del grupo. Acuario, Cáncer y Capricornio redujeron a los tres restantes con sus respectivos poderes y técnicas.

―¡Eres genial, Luce! ―grita Natsu antes de abalanzarse sobre mí junto a Happy. Suelto un grito de auxilio y caigo de espaldas contra el suelo con Natsu y Happy encima de mí. Gimo adolorida y me acaricio la cabeza después del duro golpe contra el suelo. Miro a Natsu y Happy para echarme a reír sin motivo de un momento a otro―. ¡Debemos hacer una misión muy pronto!

Y yo asiento con una gran angustia en mi pecho. Sé que estoy mintiendo a mi mejor amigo, que no voy a poder cumplir su deseo, pero ahora no me importa. Ahora voy a imaginar que no moriré muy pronto, que aún sigo viva, que no me he encontrado a la maestra Mavis y que tampoco mis alas están empezando a salir.

―Chicos ―les llamo al levantarme del suelo y arreglar mi ropa arrugada y algo sucia―, ¿puedo pasar la noche con vosotros? ―La pregunta les sorprende, hasta puede decirse que les asusta. Sus ojos se abren como platos y dan un paso hacia atrás sin creerse lo que he dicho segundos atrás. Nerviosa por su reacción, agacho la cabeza y decido aclarar rápidamente ése punto para evitar un conflicto interno en sus cabezas―. ¡Siempre pasáis las noches en mi casa! ―acuso con una mirada inquisidora y esperando surtir efecto―. Quiero conocer vuestra casa y dormir con vosotros, nada más.

―Entonces... ―susurra Natsu rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia otra dirección―, debes esperarte a que nosotros vengamos a buscarte ―da como única regla el dragón de fuego. Me sorprendo y suelto una risa divertida al escucharle―. La casa está hecha un asco y habrá que limpiarla. No quiero relaciones nuestra casa como un basural.

―Una chica tan refinada como tú se asustaría, Lushi ―agrega Happy con los ojos cerrados y asintiendo con la cabeza de manera divertida.

Sonrío y me llevo las manos al estómago.

―Bien, bien ―río―, pero no os olvidéis de venir a buscarme al gremio.

―¡Nosotros nunca nos olvidamos de ti, Luce! ―exclama Natsu antes de desaparecer entre la muchedumbre después de salir por la gran puerta del edificio.

―¡Lo sé! ―respondo esperando haber sido escuchada por ambos locos―. Lo sé...

Bajo la cabeza y sonrío entristecida. Sé que él no me olvidará, que ninguno me olvidará pero, ¿yo seré capaz de no olvidarles? ¿Seré capaz de recordarlos durante toda mi existencia en el bosque mágico? Siento un fuerte ardor en mis ojos y aprieto los labios tratando de no llorar en medio del gremio, en medio de mis compañeros. Debo ser fuerte, disfrutar y no dejar de rendirme. Porque ellos están conmigo, mis espíritus están conmigo y mis padres también lo están.

La noche llega demasiado pronto, y éso me asusta. Mantengo una conversación duradera con Levy, Juvia y Lisanna durante más de una hora y media. Hablamos de libros, autores, chicos a los que creemos atractivos, nuevas tiendas de ropa instaladas en la ciudad... De todo un poco o cosas de chicas como dirían los hombres. Busco a Erza con la mirada y Levy, al percatarse de ello, me explica que se encuentra en una misión de clase mayor en una de las islas próximas. Asiento ante sus palabras y dibujo una mueca de decepción al escucharla. Junto mis dedos índice y corazón mientras rezo en voz baja que Erza llegue a tiempo y pueda ver una última vez. No quiero irme sin despedirme de todos, mucho menos dejando a alguien con remordimientos o culpabilidad innecesaria.

El blanquecino y fino brazo de Mirajane sale desde mi espalda para dejar el vaso de refresco delante de mis ojos. Agradezco el pedido a la camarera y la albina me sonríe como siempre. "Que bonita sonrisa", pienso melancólica, "ojalá yo pudiera sonreír de ésta manera en éstos momentos". Acerco el vaso hacia mí y juego con la pajita durante todo el discurso de Juvia. La pajita da vueltas y vueltas, mueve los hielos en su interior y hace que me pierda en el color del líquido.

"Tómalo con tranquilidad", habla una femenina voz en mi cabeza, "pero no pierdas el tiempo, pequeña hada".

―Lu-chan, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Levy hace que desconecte de mis pensamientos y las mire totalmente pérdida. Lisanna se muestra preocupada ante mi ausencia y Juvia frunce el ceño agobiada y pensando que algún mal ha caído sobre mí. Las miro una por una y suelto una carcajada fresca, animando el ambiente creado entre las cuatro. Me disculpo y les explico una pequeña mentira para deshacerme de su atención. Ellas suspiran y se llevan una mano al pecho mientras siguen con la conversación.

Bufo y me doy una bofetada mentalmente. ¡Debo de tranquilizarme y ser yo misma! ¡No puedo dejar que ninguno de ellos se percate de mi situación! Por que, si éso ocurre, no podré seguir con ellos y cumplir un día a su lado. Por que, aunque suene egoísta, no quiero verles llorar por una muerte inminente delante de mí. Tampoco quiero sentir cómo mis halas surgen desde el interior de mi espalda, pero mi corazón se rompe en pedazos sin poder hacer nada. Sólo contemplar como un crítico contempla una obra maestra.

―¡Luce! ―La repentina aparición de Natsu me hace botar en mi asiento.

Giro mi rostro y me encuentro con los ojos jade de mi mejor amigo y la pequeña figura azulada de Happy a su lado. Él estira su mano hacia mí y yo estiro la mía entrelazándola con la suya, aceptando su invitación a su casa donde pasaremos la noche. O, básicamente, lo que designo como una "pijamada" entre mejores amigos.

―¡Ya he limpiado la casa, Luce! ―proclama con aires de grandeza y su pecho lleno de orgullo―. Podemos marchar, si te apetece.

Me levanto del banco y me acerco a él y al minino.

―Me apetece y mucho.

―Entonces, ¡en marcha! ―alza el puño dictándose como el ganador de una batalla sin participantes―. Ésta es nuestra nueva misión, Happy ―avisa a su mejor amigo mientras echamos a correr como locos hasta llegar a casa del dúo de magos―: hacer que ésta sea la mejor noche que Lucy ha pasado en su vida.

―¡Aye!

Hablar, jugar, comer y planear el futuro es la base de nuestra noche. Happy es el primero en caer dormido y, si no hubiera sido por él, seguiríamos hablando durante horas y horas hasta que saliera el Sol. Acaricio la cabeza azulada del gato con suma suavidad y Natsu me propone ir a dormir. Yo asiento y me levanto del suelo subiendo las escaleras tras él. Son altas horas de la madrugada y, si mañana quiero estar a primera hora en el gremio, será mejor que duerma de una vez y no me quite fuerzas que pueda necesitar mañana. Cojo aire y dejo a Happy encima de la cama, al lado de un ya adormecido Natsu que me espera con los brazos abiertos.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y mi atención se centra en el un cuidado marco de fotos encima de la mesa de noche. Alargo mi mano hasta él y observo la imagen en su interior sin poder contener las lágrimas de emoción. Natsu guarda con inimaginable aprecio la primera fotografía que nos hicimos como equipo. Él con su brazo por encima de mis hombros y yo colocando mi mano encima de su pecho con una sonrisa imborrable. Abrazo la fotografía colocándola encima de mi pecho y sonrío durante unos largos minutos antes de soltar el marco y ser abrazada por los brazos de Natsu y las patitas de Happy.

Dejo caer varias lágrimas y aprieto los labios evitando que los sollozos salgan de ellos. Lo único que no necesito en éstos momentos es que alguno de ellos descubra lo que me ocurre y todo lo planeado pase antes de tiempo. Porque todo tiene su tiempo y, ahora, las despedidas no tienen su momento de gloria. Aún es demasiado pronto para hacerlas. Aún debo encontrar a Erza y a Gray. Aún debo decirles lo mucho que les amo a cada uno de ellos y agradecerles encontrar mis propias alas.

Cierro los ojos y deseo caer pronto en un profundo sueño que me ayude a soñar con un futuro imposible, junto a mis amigos, junto a aquellos que me aman y en el que no tenga miedo. Que todo ello me ayude a afrontar lo que se avecina, que me ayude a saber que pronto podré volver a verlos, que unos años de espera no son nada y que, como él ha prometido, nunca me olvidarán. Me encojo en mi lugar y entrelazo mi mano con la de Natsu y dejo que Happy rodee mi dedo índice con su pequeña pata. Los tres sonreímos al notar el tacto y caemos en un sueño profundo, soñando lo mismo y pidiendo estar juntos para siempre.

La débil melodía de los pájaros atraviesa la ventana y se cuela en la habitación despertándome tal y como lo haría un despertador. Abro mis ojos de forma perezosa y me encuentro con los hombres de la casa durmiendo a pierna suelta. Me aparto de sus lados y entro en el baño preparándome para salir en dirección al gremio. Me miro en el espejo del baño y me percato del cambio en mi cuerpo: estoy mucho más blanca que ayer y con un semblante mucho más cansado que el de ayer. Me giro noventa grados a la derecha y observo de reojo mi espalda. ¡Mis alas están a punto de salir! Las contemplo sorprendida e intento tocarlas sin éxito. Son brillantes, rosadas como mi tatuaje y llenas de vida.

―Luce, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La aparición de Natsu me sorprende y hace que suelte un grito de sorpresa y salte asustada. Me llevo una mano al pecho e intento que mi respiración vuelva a ser la de siempre. Él me mira anonado por mi reacción y empieza a reír muy animado. Se mira unos segundos en el espejo y, con su magia de fuego, se peina como todos los días. En menos de tres zancadas, Natsu está delante de mí y acariciando mi mejilla con una sonrisa infantil en sus labios.

―¿Y ésa cara? ―pregunta Natsu frunciendo el ceño y notando mi pálidez―. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te encuentras mal, Luce? ―interroga colocando sus manos encima de mis hombros y zarandeándome ligeramente―. Si quieres podemos ir a buscar a Wendy o a Porlyusika.

―Estoy bien, Natsu ―contesto dirigiéndome hacia la puerta y buscando mi ropa casual―. Vamos al gremio, Erza habrá llegado y Gray se encontrará esperándote para luchar ―le animo provocando que olvide mi aspecto físico y quiera marchar rápidamente al gremio y, así, poder acabar de cumplir mi cometido y descansar en paz.

―¡Vamos, Luce! ―se apresura a gritar mientras se viste a toda prisa―. ¡No voy a dejar que la Princesa de hielo me gane en algo como ésto! ―exclama alzando el puño y bajando las escaleras.

―¡Espera, Natsu! ―pido cogiendo a Happy entre mis brazos y bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. En el camino, llego a coger mis llaves encima de la mesa y mi látigo rosado junto a mi cinturón marrón. Happy se despierta y decide seguir a Natsu volando con sus propias alas.

Llegamos a las puertas del gremio en quince minutos. Happy marcha directamente hasta el lado de Charle y Wendy acompañadas por Romeo, Natsu corre hasta la barra pidiendo su desayuno y yo camino hasta la mesa compartida por Erza y Gray con suma alegría. Al verme, el dúo sonríe divertido y me saluda con la energía matutina que les caracteriza. Me siento al lado de Erza y aguanto las ganas de reír al verla comer su pastel de fresa con tanto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Con cuidado de no ser descubierta, busco a cada uno de mis compañeros y, por suerte, los encuentro a todos en el gremio: sentados en las mesas, en las barras, en la segunda planta...

"Éste es el momento, querida hada", es de nuevo ésa voz femenina que habla en mi cabeza. Abro los ojos y los nervios se esparcen por todo mi cuerpo al reconocerla como la maestra Mavis, "debes despedirte de ellos y hacer lo que tu corazón te pida".

Antes de poder hablar o pensar cómo decirles lo que está a punto de ocurrir, es Erza la que empieza una sólida conversación después de acabar su porción de pastel de fresas.

―¿Has pasado la noche con Natsu y Happy? ―cuestiona apartando el plato de su lado y dejando el tenedor encima de éste.

Sus grandes ojos se fijan en los míos y, recordando la noche pasada, asiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Sí ―contesto divertida y encogiéndome de hombros―. Nos hemos divertido mucho, Erza ―admito sin importarme lo que piensen o las bromas que hagan próximamente.

Gray, delante de nosotras, parece sorprendido al no notar ningún atisbo de molestia en mi voz.

―¿Cabeza de lava no te ha hecho nada? ―ríe impresionado.

―No ―apresuro a contestar yo de forma rotunda―, al contrario ―sonrío―, ha sido muy atento en que todo estuviera bien ―añado mirando a Erza y viéndola sonreír satisfecha―. Ya sabéis como es él.

―¿Os apetece hacer una misión los cinco juntos?

Natsu aparece detrás de Gray con las manos encima de sus caderas y esperando una respuesta por parte nuestra. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros y asentimos ante su propuesta.

―¡Claro que sí!

Sin embargo, y antes de poder dar marcha atrás, recuerdo la voz de Mavis en mi cabeza pedirme rapidez. Por ello, una misión para mí es imposible y no sé cómo decírselo a los que han sido mis amigos en Fairy Tail. Natsu se sienta al lado de Gray mientras le regala algunos insultos que se convierten en una pelea entre hombres. Erza, a mi lado, pica de manos contra la madera y les pide tranquilidad y amistad con su típica pregunta de si son amigos o no. Natsu y Gray se abrazan y asienten temerosos por el castigo que pueda regalarles la pelirroja si se niegan a serlo.

―Vamos, Lucy ―me llama la fémina a mi lado posicionando su mano encima de la mía―, elige tú la misión ―ordena con una mirada maternal―. Te toca a ti ―recuerda cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha.

Mavis reaparece en mi mente y, con más insistencia, vuelve a hablar y tomar las riendas de la situación. "Vamos, Lucy", dice la maestra con insistencia, "¡tu tiempo se acaba, vamos!".

―Chicos, hay un problema... ―me atrevo a explicarles. Abatida, bajo la cabeza y rompo el contacto entre Titania y yo. Todos me miran expectantes y sorprendidos, muy sorprendidos. Normalmente soy yo la que pide ir a misiones con ellos, normalmente soy yo la más ansiosa por pasar tiempo con ellos y, ahora, de repente, soy yo la que parece no querer estar a su lado―. Yo no puedo seguir aquí con vosotros ―sollozo empezando a sentir el dolor punzante en mi pecho. El mismo que sentí cuando morí en brazos de Loke y rodeada por todos mis espíritus―, tengo que irme ―murmuro llevándome las manos a la cabeza, queriendo detener el dolor que la golpea cada segundo que pasa.

Una brillante luz dorada toma lugar tras mi espalda. Todos en el gremio la observan impactados, creyendo que es un enemigo, preparados para combatirla. Yo, por mi parte, dejo que mis lágrimas caigan una tras otra llenas de dolor, miedo, tristeza y culpa. Gray intenta preguntarme qué ocurre, Erza observa perpleja la figura de Mavis y Natsu no sabe qué hacer o decir ni tampoco a quién mirar. El maestro sale apresurado de su oficina y se encuentra de bruces con la figura brillante de su superiora quien, sonriente, le saluda con un deje de diversión al reencontrarse con sus miembros, con sus hadas y conmigo. Levy se acerca hasta nuestra mesa acompañada por Gajeel y Juvia. Lisanna llama la atención de su hermana y señala a la maestra con temor de escuchar una mala noticia de su boca.

Sin previo aviso, todos los espíritus estelares rodean la mesa en la que nos encontramos sentados. Los dos hombres dan un bote sin poder llegar a saber qué está ocurriendo, Erza busca la mirada de Loke y lo único que encuentra es a un espíritu triste que llora lleno de culpa por la muerte de su ama. Virgo rodea el brazo de Loke con el suyo y le pide que deje de llorar. A su lado, Aries y Géminis intentan contener su tristeza y mostrarme una sonrisa de las que tanto me gusta ser espectadora. Tras ellos, Acuario se abraza a Escorpio sin querer contemplar mi desaparición. Capricornio, junto a Tauro, están más alejados del gran grupo en total silencio. Los demás espíritus, sin mediar palabra, acompañan a sus amigos en ésta dura misión.

La dulce voz de la maestra resuena por el edificio dejando a todos sin aliento:

―Lucy, aquí acaba tu tiempo.

―¿Maestra Mavis? ―se sorprende Erza al encontrar a la maestra detrás de mi figura y sonriéndole con maternidad―. ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunta de forma inocente, sin conocer mi futuro ni tampoco el significado de su aparición.

Giro mi rostro y miro a la hermosa Mavis intentando transmitirle mi eterno y profundo agradecimiento. Ella cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. No quiere agradecimientos de por medio, porque ella cuánto le debo después de darme semejante lujo y oportunidad. Sólo, antes de marchar, decido decirle mis últimas palabras entre tanto dolor físico.

―Maestra, gracias ―hablo con debilidad, acercándome a ella y cogiendo su mano. Un fuerte dolor entra en mi cabeza, perforándola sin piedad. Aparto mi mano de la suya y la coloca en un lado de mi cabeza mientras caigo de rodillas retorciéndome de dolor ante la mirada de todos mis amigos―. ¡Argh! ―rujo curvando mi espalda.

―¡Luce!

Natsu se levanta del banco y corre hacia mí espantado. Entreabro los ojos y me encuentro con los hermosos ojos jade de mi mejor amigo. Él empieza a entender lo que va a ocurrir, por ello, sus manos se aprietan alrededor de las mías y niega con al cabeza mientras intenta hablar sin sollozar o tartamudear. Yo le dedico una corta sonrisa y aprieto mis manos contra las suyas. No quiero irme y él lo sabe; no quiero dejarle sólo y él lo sabe; no quiero abandonarle como lo hizo su padre y él lo sabe. Levy, mucho más espantada, apoya sus manos contra sus labios y llora en total silencio.

―Natsu ―gimo juntando mi frente con la suya y sintiendo su respiración acariciar la piel de mi rostro. Mis ojos se cierran. Los de él también. Sus manos siguen aferradas a las mías sin querer soltarse nunca, pero debemos soltarnos. Por lo menos ésta vez así debe ser―, ¿me olvidarás? ―necesito saber la respuesta ante la pregunta. Quiero conocer la respuesta que dará aliento a mi larga estancia en el bosque mágico esperando por él y por todos.

Sus ojos se abren antes que los míos y, algo molesto por mi desconfianza, Natsu aprieta su frente contra la mía.

―¿Olvidarte? ―ríe entre lágrimas―. ¡Eso es imposible, Luce! ―exclama indignado―. Yo siempre pienso en ti, la mayoría de cosas buenas me recuerdan a ti, no puedo olvidarte. No puedo olvidar a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Y me dejo abrazar por él. Su calor se filtra dentro de mi cuerpo y mis lágrimas se funden con las suyas. Inevitablemente, por unos minutos, nos convertimos en uno. Llegamos a decirnos, sin palabras, todo aquello que sentimos, todo aquello que nunca nos hemos atrevido a decirnos.

―Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, gracias por no abandonarme nunca, gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy, gracias por quererme con todo tu corazón, gracias por traerme aquí y darme tantos buenos recuerdos, gracias por nunca olvidarme... Gracias por convertirme en alguien importante en tu vida.

Sus brazos se aprietan más y más contra mi cuerpo. Niega con la cabeza y sorbe su nariz sin dejar de llorar como un niño pequeño.

―No te vayas ―suplica sin querer mirarme a los ojos. Sin querer ver cómo desaparezco.

Levanto la vista y sonrío a todos mis compañeros, a todos mis amigos, a toda mi familia. Porque, morir por tus seres amados, es el acto más bondadoso y hermoso que un ser humano puede hacer por otro. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

―Gracias a todos por darme las alas ―lloro al verles abatidos.

Levy da un paso al frente y estira su mano hacia la mía, rozando sus dedos con los míos y echándose a llorar al verlos convertirse en una purpurina dorada: en polvos de hada.

―Lu-chan, ¡por Dios...! ―exclama mirando a Mavis y pidiéndole detener ésta pesadilla.

Río con suavidad y llamo su atención con una de mis sonrisas. Aquellas que siempre le dí en los malos momentos.

―Levy-chan ―susurro su nombre con infinito cariño en mi voz―, ¿podrías continuar el libro por mí? ―pido polvorizándome poco a poco delante de todos. Miro por última vez a Natsu y él me mira a mí―.Os quiero a todos, gracias por quererme.

Y los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en meses, los meses se convirtieron en años y los años en décadas. La espera fue larga, pero no aburrida. Las hadas eran mujeres muy simpáticas, adorables y cariñosas que trataban a todos los que nos encontramos aquí como una misma familia. Ahora, esperando a que Levy acabara de hablar discutir con Gajeel sobre los nuevos libros que debían de traer de Earthland, siento la presencia de la superiora y, con todo el respeto del bosque mágico, la saludo y presencio cómo se sienta a mi lado y verifica que no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor.

Ya han pasado más de siete décadas desde que dejé Earthland y volé hasta el bosque mágico. Levy y los demás llegaron hace escasos siete años aquí arriba y fui yo misma la que los recibí en las puertas, quien les explicó qué debían y qué no debían de hacer, qué hacíamos aquí y cómo debíamos de vivir junto a nuestros hermanos. Y, por muy egoísta que sonara, yo me sentí realmente alegre cuando llegaron aquí y murieron en Earthland, porque por fin estaba con ellos. Por fin me sentía algo más llena que décadas atrás.

Ahora, sin saber qué busca la maestra en mí, me inquieto en mi lugar y la miro con curiosidad. Ella ríe gracias a mi impaciencia y, sin querer alargar más la espera, me explica el motivo de su aparición. Pico de manos al escucharla y, sin que ella me diga absolutamente nada más, salgo volando hasta las puertas que dan paso al bosque mágico. No sé si tengo que llorar o reír cuando nos encontremos, pero lo único que sé es que estoy feliz. Ya estoy totalmente completa. Veo su ancha espalda y me coloco detrás de él con las manos en la espalda. Sonrío de oreja a oreja y cojo aire para darle la bienvenida a lo grande:

―¡Bienvenido al bosque mágico! ―grito provocando que él se de la vuelta y me encuentre frente a sus ojos―. Digamos que éste es nuestro cielo o algo así.

Sus ojos jade se abren como platos y sin pensarlo se abalanza sobre mí uniéndonos en un fuerte abrazo. La cálidez de su cuerpo no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Tampoco el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Correspondo al abrazo y escondo mi cabeza contra su pecho. Él aspira mi aroma y sonríe. Yo tampoco he cambiado desde mi marcha, sigo siendo la misma y teniendo el mismo olor corporal que él tanto de menos ha echado.

―Luce… ―susurra él contra mi oreja.

Me estremezco entre sus brazos y él suelta una carcajada.

―Vamos, los chicos nos esperan ―susurro levantando la cabeza y fijando mis ojos chocolates con sus orbes jade―, ¡fuiste el último en palmarla! ―me quejo inflando mis mejillas y frunciendo el ceño algo molesta―. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ―exijo saber.

Él sonríe y une su frente con la mía mientras cierra los ojos y responde con el corazón en la mano:

―Recordándote.


End file.
